


You'll Leave

by SpookySheep



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Broken Heart, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Pain, Post-Break Up, oh my god do I try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySheep/pseuds/SpookySheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want?" She was not unkind, but her voice held none of the warmth it might have before.</p><p>The man stepped out and stood next to her, but she hadn't needed the moon's light to know who disturbed her. "I was down walking the garden and saw you on the balcony. Sleep alludes you?"</p><p>"For a few nights now, yes." She spared a short glance for him, meeting his eyes before returning to look out over the snow covered mountains. "The chilled air helps."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Solas breaking up with my inquisitor had me fucked up and I couldn't sleep because of it, so I wrote this kind of post-break up heart to heart they had. Tiny little drabble really, but it's off my chest now. (My inquisitor got Dorian, Sera, Bull, and Varric together right after being dumped and they got shit-faced wasted on two big bottles of expensive Orlesian whiskey. Sera may have seen Solas watching the group leave the tavern from his balcony and kissed her to rub it in his face.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> Unbeta-ed, any mistakes are my own.

There was a breeze that night; gentle and calm that carried a soothing caress. The quiet held with it a sort of loneliness, though not many things didn't now a days. She was continent to grip the railing with an overly tight hand and watch the stars twinkle above until they lulled her enough to sleep, but it seemed someone else had other plans.

Months of training and a natural alertness made her aware of company the minute it had opened her bedroom door to step lightly up the stairs and stick to the shadows around her desk.

"What do you want?" She was not unkind, but her voice held none of the warmth it might have before.

The man stepped out and stood next to her, but she hadn't needed the moon's light to know who disturbed her. "I was down walking the garden and saw you on the balcony. Sleep alludes you?"

"For a few nights now, yes." She spared a short glance for him, meeting his eyes before returning to look out over the snow covered mountains. "The chilled air helps."

Silence spread between them for a beat, then two, before she spoke again.

"I keep going over what I could have done, or said differently... but there was no chance of you staying no matter what I had done, was there?"

"No." He noticed her grip on the stone, knuckles white with the pressure, and he wonders what her hands would be doing if not this.

She nods and swallows, eyes following an owl soaring by the walls but not really seeing it. "Even knowing that, I don't regret what has happened. I don't wish that the love I had for you, the love I still feel, never came to be." She lifts her head up and laughs, a hollow and hurt sound. "I guess my only wish is that we had at least slept together, if only once."

His head turns toward her bed, spread in the finest silks and cotton the inquisition has brought her with it's endless supply of gold, but he says nothing.

"Now... it is too late," The words leave her lips slow and clipped. "I wouldn't be able to enjoy it, not knowing that you'd leave me after."

He grabs her arm and gently pulls, asking her to face him without speaking. His other hand reaches up and cradles her face when she obeys, his thumb wiping away the few tears that have dropped from her eyes.

"Is this why you visit me?" She asks, "To see this again?"

"Ma vhenan-"

"No." Her voice is a whisper, the words barely gracing the air around them. "Don't call me that. A heart is something a person can not hope to live without... I was never your heart Solas."

She pulls out of his hands and takes a step back. "Leave me now. Please."

He was just as quiet leaving as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a spiteful bitch who still wants to cry, I hate that fucking egg asshole.


End file.
